1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilets and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for flushing a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilets have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
While these toilets may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.